Olympia, The Half-Blood Princess
by SamtheGoddessofFire
Summary: This fic is the first in a series of seven books which I plan to write. These fanfics will be based on Harry's life at Hogwarts, however through the eyes of Sirius Black's daughter: Olympia. Olympia has been brought up by a foster wizarding family, however she knows nothing about magic, or even anything about her parents. Will she forgive Sirius for leaving her? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Letter

**I hope that you enjoy this fic, as I have finally managed to get enough inspiration to write an entire 7 book series on Harry Potter.**

**This is Chapter 1 of Book 1**

**Claimer - I own everything mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

Today was my 11th birthday. I woke to find a letter placed on my bedside table, well it wasn't really mine, but my foster parents let me have it when I moved in with them. I never got letters, ever. I'd doubt it if even my biological parents wanted to write to me, I was just a nobody to them. The letters were always for either my foster parents, or the boy I am made to call brother. I hated that boy's gut. He was such a pain in the ass, that even my 'family' got annoyed at him from time to time. But they never got as angry at him as they did at me. I had been passed around foster homes for as long as I could remember, however I has managed to stay at this one for a longer period of time than the rest of them. I haven't really been one for staying put, add in my ADHD, then I am the worst kind of package that a foster family could ever get. I have never felt sorry for myself though, as my biological parents were still alive. Well, as far as I knew they were still alive.

From the moment I was born, my mother had wanted me adopted, I couldn't understand why though. Was it because of my looks? Father? My mother's age? I would never know, as by the age of 10, you realise that you aren't really wanted by your real parents. Although, I do still wish that I would still get to meet my real family one day. My mother, I was told, had come from a wealthy background. However, no one knew who my father was. So I wondered as to why I was put up for adoption. Why my mother and father didn't want me. These intense question rallied around my head during the lone nights and even lonelier days. I always seemed to be alone, whether at the private school my 'parents' insisted that I went to. Or even at home, where my 'brother' always seemed to hide away from me. It was as if I was being segregated from the other children, as if I was … different.

I felt as if I didn't quite fit in with the other children. Minus the fact that I didn't have any real parents, just a foster family. I just felt as if I had more to offer to this world, but I wasn't sure what that was yet, but I was going to find out sooner or later.

Ten days before my birthday, my not-so-perfect-anyway life descended even further downhill. This was my last week at St. Valentine's Private School, before the Christmas holidays. I didn't understand what happened. All I knew was that at one moment Daisy Rake was beating me to a pulp, then she was staring emptily at me, as if I wasn't there. It was as if I was invisible. It didn't stop there, Daisy shouted for me asking me where I had gone.

"Where are you, you witch? Come out, come out wherever you are," Daisy said, pushing her way past her hooligans and in my direction. There is no elegant way of putting this, so I think 'legged it' sums up my reaction very well. The bullying had been going on since the day Daisy met me, it was as if she sensed my insecurity and used that weakness against me. But I can't tell you how glad I am that I remained invisible until I entered my science class. To sit on my own, like all my other classes.

The letter that I found was curiously scripted in talented cursive writing, which I wished was my handwriting. My handwriting was a series of italic letters which were scribbled if I didn't know how to spell it. The letter was addressed to:

_Miss Olympia Aether_

_Third Bedroom_

_193 Time Square_

_Arundel_

_West Sussex_

This was getting creepy, who knew that I lived in the third bedroom? And why did they address the letter with the last name 'Aether', as I had been forced to take the last name of my foster parents which was Jones? This was strange. I wanted to rip the letter open, it was my birthday after all, however I wasn't sure if I wanted to know who sent the letter to me. I just hoped that it wasn't from some kind of stalker.

I hurriedly pulled on a band t-shirt, curiously today I had picked The Defiled as my chosen band of the day. Whatever. Then I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and some fox socks. I skipped down the stairs, awaiting the familiar foot-falls of my 'brother' Phoenix, but they never came. I entered the lounge, expecting them all to be sat on the sofa, but they weren't there either. Finally I entered the kitchen, the only hint that they had been there recently was the familiar scrawl of Dahlia's (my foster mother's). The note said that they had gone out to get my 'surprise', I couldn't help but wonder what it was, even though I was a little disappointed that they didn't wait to see me before they left.

So now, being 11 obviously meant that they could trust me home alone. Even though the note was signed by all of them, I couldn't help but search the house for 15 year old Phoenix and his parents. What I did find however was slightly shocking and weird, as Phoenix was asleep. On the other side of his bedroom door, I could hear his soft snores. The reason why this didn't faze me as strange at first was because Phoenix always slept with his door open, and only shut it if he was either downstairs or out. I carefully opened the door, it creaked in opposition at being moved, but nothing less than an earthquake was going to wake Phoenix. After seeing his resting form in his bed, I retreated to the comfort of my room and picked up the letter again.

It was now or never …

* * *

**I hope that you have enjoyed chapter 1, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Best wishes, as always,**

**Sam/Hephaestus**


	2. Carted Off

**Hello again, wow this must be some kind of record for me, updating two days in a row! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own the contents of the letters sent to my OC**

**Claimer - I own everything else!**

**Please remember to check out My freedom My speech's stories, as she is my best friend.**

**Thank you to Lil, GG and Jared. Much love ;)**

* * *

I tore open the envelope, the contents fell onto my duvet as I recklessly tried to empty it. Of course, I am basically just proving my point earlier of being ADHD. I stared at the numerous amounts of paper that was discarded by the envelope. I had to read all of this?! That would be hell for my ADHD, as I could barely get through eight pages of a book before having to put it down and do something active. Hooray for me!

I picked up the smallest bundle of paper and read the letter:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Aether, _

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find __enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later __than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress" _

Questions filled my head. There was such a thing as magic?! Did Mr and Mrs Jones know about this weird school? Did they enlist me into the school? There was so many unanswered questions, and I just hoped that Dahlia and Eric would be able to answer my questions. I then swapped to the thicker letter which had a long list of equipment and annoyingly rules. I was known for my reluctance to break rules, however I still found them restricting and hard to follow. I unfolded the sheet which held all the necessary equipment which I would need to attend this strange school. I said:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk _

A History Of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot _

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling _

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch _

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phillida Spore _

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger _

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander _

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment:

_1 Wand _

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."_

_WHAT!? _Broomsticks? I was officially going mad! Where do you go to buy an owl? Finally there was only one list left, and that was the school rules. However I really didn't think that I could take any more of these magic related, school letters. I stacked the letters back together and forced them back into the already ruined envelope. I hopped off my bed, stomping my way down the landing towards Phoenix's bedroom. If this was his sick idea of a joke, then he was going to die!

"Phoenix, did you write this letter?" I accused, flinging his curtains open so that the grey sky hurt his eyes. I produced the ruined envelope and held it in front of his face. Phoenix covered his eyes and groaned, obviously he is in a bad mood today. He rolled over and told me to sod off, the average day in the life of me!

"Of course I didn't you idiot, it's from Hogwarts!" he murmured.

"It says it's from Hogwarts, however Hogwarts isn't real. There is no such thing as a school for magic!"

"Where do you think I go to school? Where do you think I learnt it all?"

"All of what?

"Magic. That's what all my books are about and that is why I go away for most of the year!"

"I didn't even know you go away, as I am always carted off to yet another boarding school." A tear trailed its way down my cheek, _always carted off_, the best way to describe my life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2, love you all!**

**Please be a darling and review!**

**Sam xxx**


	3. I Sort Of Understand

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3 for your entertainment only!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the name of the book**

**Claimer - I own all the characters**

* * *

"You must've at least seen the contents of my trunk, as it's jam-packed full of potion ingredients, magic books and most importantly the school uniform. I would've thought that you had seen at least the school uniform, as Mum washes it all the time," Phoenix said, the familiar control freak tone was now becoming present again in his voice. Idiot.

"Your trunk? I have never been anywhere near your trunk!" I said, shocked. Who would want to go near the smell of a few pairs of unwashed socks and other contents, which I would rather not mention. I thought about what my letter said that I was allowed. Is the reason for us having a cat because Phoenix took him to Hogwarts? "In my letter, it says: 'Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad', is this the reason why we have Gerard?" Gerard is Phoenix's pride and joy. I don't understand why, as Gerard is an enormous white Persian cat, which looks like he has walked straight into a wall so many times that his face has caved it. Gerard's face was so flat that when he wanted to look to either his left or right, he had to turn his entire head around to do so.

He may be one ugly cat, but that just makes him funnier. Speaking of the devil, Gerard, looking as fat and ugly as ever, appeared appeared behind me, shoving his way into the room. He rubbed his huge belly on my leg as he passed where I stood. Once he got to the foot of Phoenix's bed, he braced himself before lunging at the frame. It took him three tries before he finally managed to get on the bed, by the last try, I was in stitches and had to lean against the door frame to steady myself.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Phoenix said, affectionately stroking the obese cat which was lounging next to him. Forgetting that I was angry (well … irritated) with Phoenix, I sat on the edge of his bed, my curiosity bubbling within me.

"Phoenix, tell me about Hogwarts."

"OK. Well … first of all, the magic advertised and performed in this realm of the world is not magic. These so-called 'magic tricks' are only illusions and can be easily performed by anyone. Second, at Hogwarts, you learn real magic like levitation and you learn how to make one thing look different to what it originally looked like; this is called Transfiguration-"

"Do I actually get a wand?" I interrupted. "Will I get a pet? If I do I really want a cat. Not like Gerard, as he isn't my favourite type of cat. I would like a Japanese Bobtail. They are beautiful-"

"Olympia, you're droning on," Phoenix said, disapprovingly. "As I was going to say: finally, you are banned from performing magic outside of school. So, before you ask, I can not show you any spells. Keep this to yourself, but I think my parents went out to get you your books and pet early this morning."

"They have?!" There was the faint noise of the front door opening.

"We're home!" Eric bellowed, which made Phoenix sigh.

"Get out," Phoenix said softly, " I need to get dressed." After frowning at Phoenix, I ran down the stair, in the direction of my foster parents. I may not have been close to my foster parents, but one thing that they knew how to do was to buy birthday presents. For the last two years that she has been with them, she had been given her The Defiled band t shirt, a Motionless In White CD and the book including the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes. In other words: BEST PRESENTS EVER. My favourite by far was definitely my joker t shirt, though. I couldn't wait to see what they had got me.

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday!" Eric said, pulling me into a tight hug. Awkward.

"Happy birthday darling!" Dahlia grinned, "I can't believe it, you're already eleven. Considering you were almost nine when you came to us."

"Thank you guys." I said, turning a delicate shade of pink. For once, I was enjoying myself, even in the company of my foster parents.

"So, where is Phoenix?" I'm sure that he will want to see your presents as well." Eric beamed.

"He's just getting dressed, then he will be down. Well, hopefully he will be down." I lead the way into the kitchen where Dahlia put the kettle on and Eric and I sat at the oak table. I displayed my letter, which I had shoved in the back pocket of my jeans after leaving Phoenix's bedroom. Eric took the letter from me and took out the equipment list. He began reading it until he stopped part way through.

"Dahlia, I told you that she needed a telescope!" Eric said.

"We can go back later, then she can choose her present and try on the school uniform," Dahlia smiled, good-naturedly. As they discussed the misfortune of forgetting the telescope, I eyed up the cauldron that they had placed on the side. Eric caught me looking and said to 'check it out'. I cautiously crept towards the cauldron, expecting this to just be a trick. I still wasn't sure whether this whole day was real yet, or whether I was hallucinating. But I kept my hopes up high, savouring the day.

I flicked through the first book, seeing detailed analysis on the art of protection and why defensive spells were used. I was so engrossed in the book that when Phoenix tapped me on the shoulder I almost leapt out of my skin.

"Sorry Olympia, did you want a drink?" he asked. He was obviously putting in a lot of effort to be nice and not sarcastic towards me today.

"It's all right," I smiled, "Can I have a hot chocolate?" Phoenix rolled his eyes, but he actually made me one as I finished the first chapter of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble._

I flicked through the rest of my books and examined the equipment whilst continuously thanking my foster parents for their generosity.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review, if you have time!**

**Sam x**


	4. The Weasleys

**Here is chapter 4, hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

"Hurry up Phoenix!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Whatever," he replied, the standard Phoenix comeback. After what seemed like hours, in ADHD terms at least, Phoenix appeared at the top of the stairs. His Batman t shirt hung loosely off his broad frame, and his usually messy hair now looked as if it may have been brushed. For once.

"I want to go," I said, crossing my arms. "I would like to buy my pet!" After managing to read four chapters of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, I finally gave up reading and started to tease Gerard with the toy mice that Phoenix got for him last Christmas. Phoenix was actually doing homework, which pleasantly surprised me as he would think of any excuse to get out of doing homework. During this time, if I listened carefully, I could hear the faint roar of the Weird Sisters. An awesome band, if an eleven year old may say so herself. I finally found out that the Weird Sisters were actually a wizard band rather than, what Phoenix called, a 'muggle' band. According to my foster parents, 'muggle' was a name for non-magic folk, but I still didn't really understand why others needed a name, but I just shrugged it off, it's not my problem.

After I had finished teasing Gerard, I went into the lounge and sat down in my favourite arm chair.

"Here she is. Do you understand everything that's happening?" Dahlia said. I wasn't too sure on most of the things that I have been told. So, being the curious eleven year old that I am, I decided to ask them the one question that has been rattling around my head for the longest.

"Am I really a witch? As I'm not so sure that I actually have magical blood."

"Sure you're a witch honey, we've known for years that you were. Especially after we were told who your f-"

"You are honey, that's all that matters," Eric interrupted, glaring at his wife.

"Can you tell me why you think I am a witch?" I asked, too terrified to ask Dahlia to carry on.

"Have you ever done anything which you couldn't explain?" Eric asked, his attention now on me. I vaguely remembered small details of 'wrong-doings' in other foster families that I had lived with. Like the time the roses died, when I didn't like the colour and when my tea turned to coffee when another family said that I wasn't allowed coffee.

"I … I think so."

"Well, that is magic. I can remember when I was a boy, I got upset when my train set stopped working and it just began working again. Magical, really. And the time when-"

"Eric, shh … We don't want to overload the poor girl. Olympia, do you remember the time when I cut your hair really short and you said that it 'magically' grew back?" I nodded. "Well, that was because you weren't happy with it. You were so angry and upset about your haircut, that it grew back through the sudden rush of emotion." With this as an example, I could think of many incidents in which my 'unintentional magic' had caused something unexplainable to happen.

So back to shouting at Phoenix. He skipped down the stairs, and pulled on his Vans. I was already ready in my red converses and black coat. For an eleven year old, I had a remarkably good taste in clothes and shoes. The reason for my petrifying music taste was because my entire foster family are rock fanatics. I followed suit, slowly falling in love with Nirvana, Motionless in White, The Defiled and Avril Lavigne. We all had our bags packed and we were all ready to go. We were going to stay at an inn so that Phoenix and I could get his books and the rest of the necessities that we needed.

"Are you both ready to go?" Dahlia said, leading the way out of the front door and into the car. Not much happened as we drove to London, apart from the awkward attempts at half-hearted conversation. Phoenix spent a lot of time just staring out of the window whilst I shuffled from side to side. That's the problem with being ADHD. After what was actually a long time, we all exited the car and entered a pub which was called the Leaky Cauldron. Before this, I noticed that the muggles' gazes went from the shop on the left of the Leaky Cauldron to the right of it. It was as if they couldn't see it and that only my family could see it. Weird. As we entered the pub, I noticed that a few people looked our way, but most only glanced then went back to their drink. Eric went up to the desk to rent a room whilst Dahlia, Phoenix and I waited. Another family with red hair joined us shortly after Eric left. I was introduced to them, Dahlia called them the Weasleys.

There were many people in the Weasley family, a few that I can recall are George and Fred, who are twins; Percy; and Ron. By far my favourites were Fred and George as they were incredibly funny. George seemed to be the shier twin, whereas Fred was slightly more outgoing and excitable than his older brother.

"-and this is Olympia." I heard Dahlia say to Mrs Weasley. I got smothered in a huge hug from Molly Weasley.

"It's great to meet you Olympia," she said, "It's good to see you as well Phoenix!" Molly finally let go of me, but only to embrace poor Phoenix. He is going to be in a bad mood later …

* * *

**Please review!**

**Sam x**


	5. Ollivanders

**Thank you guys for being so patient, and here is chapter 5!**

* * *

After meeting the Weasley family, we arranged to meet up later for tea which would be as soon as I had finished my shopping in Diagon Alley. We left the Leaky Cauldron and at the back of the pub. I watched as Eric studied the wall, then tapped it three times, making the wall slowly fold away to reveal an archway and a street called Diagon Alley. I must say: I was impressed. I couldn't take it all in quick enough, as there were shops everywhere. There was a cauldron shop, an apothecary – which I found out later was a shop for potion ingredients – and so many other shops which I couldn't wait to visit.

"First of all, we had better get you some money from you're vault," Dahlia said, showing me the way to a massive building which was called Gringotts. The first pair of doors were a magnificent bronze, which contrasted with the startling white of the amazing building. The next pair of doors were a harmonizing silver which was stunning. On the silver doors, there were words engraved upon them. They said:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

I couldn't help but wonder what that meant. Eric had mentioned on the journey that 'you'd be mad to try and rob Gringotts'. After reading that sign, I could definitely understand what he meant. The vast marble hall which we entered was amazing, I was speechless as we stepped through the hall. Once inside this terrifyingly massive building, I encountered strange beasts, which Dahlia mentioned in a passing comment were goblins. Within the snowy-white building there were many raised desks everywhere and where ever I looked, I saw many goblins, with their chins, long fingers and feet. A few bowed as we walked in, almost making their abnormally large noses scrape the floor. I would've laughed at them, but I was too scared to do more than look at the floor and carry on shuffling behind Phoenix. Once we got to the tallest desk at the end, Dahlia produced a key from her handbag. Curiously, there was a key chain with my name written on it on the key.

"Olympia Aether would like to visit her vault," she said to the goblin. The goblin peered at Dahlia over his askew glasses before leaning over the desk to look at me. The desk was about 6 feet tall, which I definitely couldn't see over. I blushed and looked away as the goblin studied me, awkward.

He asked: "Does Miss Aether have her key?" He wore a sneer upon his originally expressionless face.

"Right here," Dahlia said, handing him the key.

"Gornuk! Vault 594." The goblin said to a shorter goblin which came scrambling over to take the ey and us to the under ground labyrinth.

Gornuk opened my vault. I expected to see a few coins, possibly even a note or two. But I didn't expect to see multitudes of gold coins, many silver coins and a horde of bronze ones. I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of money that was in my vault, but I was confused with what the money was, as it definitely wasn't pounds and pence.

"What's all this?" I asked, looking towards Eric.

"This is what your mother left you, after she …"

"Eric, be quiet. She doesn't need to know yet." Dahlia hushed Eric.

"My mother?"

"Don't worry honey. Just collect some coins so that we can get you the rest of school stuff.

We walked out of Gringotts, my pockets jingled with the vast amount of coins which I stuffed within them. First we went to a shop called Ollivanders. This shop was narrow and shabby, suggesting that it had been there for a very long time. In peeling gold letters, the letters above the door read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 __BC__. _On a faded purple pillow, there was a single wand which lay upon it in the dusty window. This shabby shop was where I was obviously going to get my wand from. For a narrow shop, it was actually quite spacious in front of the counter, however as I looked behind the counter, I saw row after row of wand cases. They were piled from floor to ceiling. At the counter, there was a short girl with strange reddish ginger hair, she was talking to whom I guessed was Mr Ollivander himself. The short girl was holding the hand of a tall woman who literally oozed grace as she walked. I am totally not jealous! The red head was handed a wand in a box.

"11 inches, swishy. Perfect for Charms work; with a unicorn hair core. Seven galleons please," Mr Ollivander said, holding out his outstretched palm. The red head, who look the same age as me, carefully counted out seven gold coins and placed them in the centre of Mr Ollivander's hand. She turned around and Dahlia gasped as she saw the girl's mother.

"Evangeline!" Dahlia screamed as the other woman looked at her. Recognition spread across Evangeline's face as she also grinned and pulled Dahlia into a tight hug.

"Hey Dahlia! Ahh … hello again Phoenix and … who's this one?" Evangeline tapped me on the head, which I must say I didn't enjoy one bit.

"This is Olympia, our foster daughter," Dahlia smiled. The red head stared as her mother paid close attention to me.

"Olympia, this is Maria," Evangeline said. The red head suddenly blinked, shock written across her features; pulling off her headphones. A silent question was etched upon her face. Turning to her mother, who with practised ease re-introduced me. I waved at Maria, which she returned with a pleasant smile, but her attention wavered from me to Phoenix whom she greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hey Fledge!" A blond boy entered our conversation and ruffled Maria's hair, but directed his statement at Phoenix.

"Hey Jaz," Phoenix replied. "Jaz, this is Olympia. Olympia, this is my best friend Jasper."

"Hello Jasper," I said, blushing and looking away. I would not face the embarrassment of a crush. Ever.

After Dahlia invited Evangeline, her husband Conrad, Maria and Jasper to our evening out with the Weasleys, I finally got to buy my wand. I tried out at least 8 wands until I finally found out what my perfect wand was. The wand that chose me was 13 inches, ebony with dragon heartstring. Mr Ollivander told me that it was great for offensive spells, but not so good for defensive ones. Whatever that meant ...

* * *

**Please review ;P**

**Sam xox**


End file.
